


Tumblr Requests

by Sinderella (Rainia_Nytewolf1)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Almost Caught by Vince, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Chair Sex, Character of Faith, Choking, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Coming of Age, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Kink, Consent is Sexy, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominating Hunter, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Horny Teenagers, Infidelity, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Ratings may vary, Shawn ends up cussing, Shower Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, bottom!Hunter, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainia_Nytewolf1/pseuds/Sinderella
Summary: Various unrelated one shots that were requested on here or on Tumblr. Some are just random that I wrote on the spur of the moment. Each pairing is available in the drop down if you want to skip to a particular one.
Relationships: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels, Chris Benoit/Eddie Guerrero, Shawn Michaels/Triple H, Tommaso Ciampa/Johnny Gargano/Candice LeRae
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Chris/Eddie

Vensoul requested Benerrero angst with a happy/hopeful ending. This is what I came up with

* * *

Chris would never admit it but sometimes, he really hated Vickie Guerrero. She wasn't a terrible person, far from it really. It was just the fact of seeing her and Eddie playing happy couple grated on his nerves. Throwing his gear in his bag, he fought the urge to cringe at the high pitched shriek of his name. "Chris!"

"Hey, Vickie." He caught the look Eddie gave him, dark brown eyes a little concerned. He accepted the hug she gave him, albeit reluctantly, but Vickie either didn't notice or considered it to just be a side effect of a long day.

"You should come join us for dinner! I swear, I haven't seen you all day!" She gushed, pulling back but keeping her hands on his arms.

Dinner with his lover and said lovers wife? He chanced a brief glance at Eddie, taking in the slightly uncomfortable look before he looked back at Vickie. "Thanks, but I'm kinda tired," he muttered, avoiding her concerned look and picking up his bag. "Think I'm gonna go back to the hotel, order room service and crash." Shouldering his bag, he forced a smile at them. "You guys have a good night." 

"Is he alright?" He vaguely heard Vickie ask as he turned and walked away. If Eddie replied, he didn't hear it.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Irritated with himself for his behavior, Chris barely registered the door of his hotel room opening. It was only when Eddie sat beside him with a sigh that he glanced at his lover. " _Lo siento mucho, corazón_. I didn't know she was coming to the taping."

Resisting the urge to huff like a spoiled child, the Canadian shook his head instead. "It's fine." A beat. "You should go, Vickie might wonder where you are."

"Nah, she knows I'm here," the Latino replied with a shrug as he kicked off his shoes before settling back beside Chris. "Wanted me to make sure you were ok." A stony silence was all he got. "Chris..."

The other man sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be acting like this. You don't act like this when Nancy's around." Eddie's hand on his face startled him a little, blue eyes going wide as he was turned to look in the Latino's eyes.

"You think I don't want to?" He asked with a little smile at the surprise reflected in Chris's eyes. "I know it hurts you to see me with her. It hurts me just as much to see you and Nancy."

"You'd think I'd know that by now," Chris muttered, throwing an arm around Eddie and pulling him in close. The press of lips to his temple made him smile a little as he rested his head against Eddie's. "I am sorry."

" _No hay necesidad de perdón, mi amo_ ," came the immediate reply. "No need for sorry."

They lapsed into silence for a while, basking in each other's company. "You staying the night?" Chris finally ventured with a look towards the clock.

Gentle fingers combed through the Canadian's short cropped hair. " _Sí_ , if you want me to."

Chris turned and kissed him, their tongues twining together briefly. "Vickie won't be mad?" He breathed as the kiss broke, nuzzling his way down Eddie's jaw.

The Latino made a dismissive sound interrupted by a moan as his lover found a sensitive spot. "Who cares."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Early the next morning, Eddie snuck back into his room as quietly as he could. He threw a silent prayer heavenward when he noticed Vickie still asleep. Carefully grabbing his bag, he hastily went into the bathroom and closed the door.

About fifteen minutes later, as he stepped out of the shower, he heard her moving around. "Eddie?" She called, poking her head into the bathroom.

" _Hola, querida,_ " he replied with a smile, giving her a light kiss. "Sorry, fell asleep talking to Chris."

"I knew you were with him, so I wasn't worried," she told him, grabbing her toothbrush. A small frown appeared as she noticed what looked like a small bruise on his hip. " What's that?"

In the middle of drying his hair, Eddie paused and looked at her quizzically. " _Qué_?"

Looking down, Eddie barely managed to hide the blush that desperately wanted to appear. "I took a rough bump the other day, working with one of the new kids," he explained, praying she believed it. When she just nodded, he grinned and kissed her cheek before heading to get dressed.

Minutes later, as they headed out, Chris met them by the elevator. "You've got to talk to these new guys," Vickie told him as she and Eddie approached. 

"Oh yeah?" He replied neutrally, stepping inside as the doors opened. "About what?"

"Eddie said he was working with one of them," she began explaining, entering first at her husband's gesture. "And now he's got a bruise on his hip." 

Chris couldn't help but smirk at her turned back. Eddie glanced back at him, brown eyes widening at the hot look he received in return. "I'll talk to them," he promised, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.


	2. Shawn/Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after Shawn's retirement, he calls Hunter in the middle of the night. Phone sex ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at phone sex 🙈. For kanofeetpics on Tumblr who requested Shawnter phone call feels. 
> 
> Apparently my Shawn Muse enjoys Hunter calling him baby 🤷

The ringing of a phone pierced Hunter's subconscious and he groaned as he reluctantly opened one eye. Groping with one hand, he found his cellphone and without looking at the caller ID answered. "'lo?"

A brief silence, followed by a husky, "Hey."

"Shawn?"

Another silence. "Yeah. Did I wake you?"

Forcing himself a little more awake, Hunter nodded automatically before remembering they were on the phone. "Yeah but it's fine. You alright?"

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"No," Shawn admitted with a huff, and Hunter can hear him pacing.

"What's wrong?"

"Steph there with you?"

"No, she's back home." When he was met with silence, Hunter checked the phone to make sure the call was still connected. "Shawn?"

"'m still here."

"You gonna tell me what's wrong, babe?" Hunter asked, listening to the slight hitch in Shawn's breathing at the unexpected endearment.

"Probably shouldn't call me that anymore." Shawn's voice is unsteady.

"Why?"

"Dunno."

"Are you drunk?"

"No." The denial is automatic, no hesitation. "Just..."

"Just what, Shawn?"

"I miss you." The words come out so soft, Hunter almost misses them. "I didn't think it was going to be this bad."

Sighing, Hunter leaned back against the pillows. "I know, baby, I miss you too. It's weird not waking up next to you."

"Yeah." A small laugh. "No more waking up in the middle of the night to have sex."

"Definitely miss that," Hunter agreed, a shiver of arousal coiling through him. "Never turned each other away, either."

"Why would I ever do that?" Shawn's voice lowered a little, turning suggestive. 

Hunter groaned a little, low in his throat. "You know, we're going to be in Texas for a couple days in two weeks."

"Is that a hint?"

"Might be."

Shawn's low chuckle makes Hunter shift restlessly. "Is that what you want?"

"You can't tell me you don't want the same thing." He hears Shawn's breath catch. "That you don't want me, in every way you can."

"Damn you, you're not playing fair," Shawn whines, sounding desperately aroused. 

"So you don't want me to tell you what I'm about to do to myself, while thinking of you?" The only sound from the other line is Shawn's heavy breathing. "Ok, then. Guess I won't."

"Now you're just being mean," Shawn replied, sounding put out. 

Hunter laughed breathlessly, his free hand palming his growing erection. "I can be really mean and hang up."

"You better not."

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, huh? You giving orders now?"

"You've never complained before."

He couldn't help but shudder at the memories that invoked. "Who's complaining?"

Shawn let out a small laugh that quickly turned into a moan. "Not me, that's for sure." A beat. "So you going to tell me what you're doing?"

"Wishing you were here with me, instead of way out in Texas."

A soft sigh. "I know, Hunt. I do too." Silence, then, "Wish I had you buried inside me."

Hunter felt light-headed as all the blood in his body seemed to rush to his now persistent erection. "Jesus, Shawn," he gasped out, shoving off his boxers roughly.

"What?"

"You can't just say things like that."

"Like what?" The other man asked, and Hunter could hear a door close. "It's true, you know."

"I know, baby." 

Shawn let out a shaky breath. "I really missed hearing you call me that."

Hunter let out a low chuckle. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." 

He could hear a vague rustling on the other end of the line followed by a low moan. "What are you doing?"

"Touching myself," Shawn replied with a whimper. "Imagining it's you, your cock."

Groaning, Hunter flung his head back onto the pillows and narrowly missed the headboard. "Yes, Shawn," he hissed, licking his free hand before grasping his erection. "You always feel so good."

A high pitched whine and panting, almost sobbed breaths are the only sounds he hears for several seconds. "God, Hunt, please..."

"You gonna come for me, baby?"

"Yes," Shawn manages, his breathing ragged and heavy in Hunter's ear. "God Hunt -!"

The sound of his climax causes Hunter's moments later. He groans loud and long, panting just as heavily as his lover. "Fuck."

Shawn managed a weak chuckle. "Don't cuss."


	3. Shawn/Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn helps Hunter destress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whocldeverleaveme on tumblr asked for Stressed!Hunter and Stephanie calling Shawn in to help. Smut ensues

Hunter pounded his fist on the desk in frustration, more than ready to throw his laptop across the room. _Fucking Vince,_ he thought to himself, pissed off all over again. How was he supposed to explain to his NXT kids that moving up to the main roster would only end up burying them? That they’d end up at the whim of an old man who was so stuck in his ways that the main shows were becoming stagnant? Growling to himself, he slammed the computer closed a little harder than necessary, rubbing at his eyes with one hand.

God, days like this made him consider saying the hell with it. Sometimes it seemed like it would be easier to just stand aside and let Vince do as he pleased. Then he’d think of all those eager kids (and really, they were still kids) down at the performance center and he knew he couldn’t do it. Lost in thought, he didn’t hear the low voice of his wife outside of his office, followed by the low Texan drawl of his best friend.

When the door opened, he didn’t even look up. “I’m fine, Steph,” he mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I’m flattered but last I checked, I don’t look a thing like your wife,” Shawn drawled lazily, smiling crookedly when Hunter’s head whipped around to stare at him in surprise. “And judging from the conversation she and I just had, you’re not fine.”

The burgeoning tension headache rapidly began melting away as his best friend moved further into the room. “Should’ve known she’d call you,” Hunter told him with a heavy sigh, already feeling himself relaxing as the other man propped a hip against his desk and leveled his gaze on him. “I’ve been a bit of an asshole the last couple days.”

Shawn nodded with a chuckle. “Yeah, I heard you’ve been taking the whole “bastard Triple H” persona to a whole new level.” Crossing his legs at the ankle, he tapped the toe of his boot against the floor. “You wanna talk about it?”

Sitting back in his chair, Hunter sighed heavily and pushed himself back from the desk a little. “Just the usual crap,” he muttered, gesturing to the open email on the screen. “Heaven forbid my father-in-law actually _listen_ to me. No, he just wants to keep pushing the same people repeatedly and – “

Moving to squat down in front of Hunter, Shawn tossed his cowboy hat onto the computer, partially obscuring the screen. “Hey,” he said softly, callused hands coming up and cupping Hunter’s face gently. “Hey, look at me.” When hazel eyes met his, he graced Hunter with a small genuine smile. “There you go. Now, take a breath and calm down.”

Closing his eyes briefly, Hunter inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly. Blinking his eyes open slowly, he managed an actual smile for the man before him. “I’m alright,” he assured, letting out a weak chuckle at the doubtful look in Shawn’s eyes. “Ok, maybe not, but I’m getting there.” Allowing the tension that had been plaguing him for days to leave him, he smirked down at Shawn. “You know, normally when you’re down there, it’s for a better reason than calming me down.”

Laughing, Shawn nodded, his thumb tracing over Hunter’s cheekbone. “I mean, that’s one way I know for sure that would get you to relax,” he admitted, sharing a laugh with the other man. “Not sure that’s what Stephanie had in mind when she called me.”

Almost giddy now that he was allowing the stress to melt away, Hunter let out an amused breath. “Probably not,” he agreed reluctantly, turning his head and kissing Shawn’s palm with a soft sigh. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Shawn replied, dropping his hands from Hunter’s face to his thighs. At the raised eyebrows his movement caused, he blinked up at the other man innocently. “What?”

“The innocent look doesn’t suit you, Shawn,” Hunter remarked, spreading his legs a little to allow the other man room. He shivered slightly as Shawn’s hands petted him, eyes falling to half-mast dazedly. “Shawn…”

“Hmmm?”

“You do realize Steph is still here right?” He asked a little breathlessly, turned on even though they hadn’t really done anything overtly sexual. “She could walk in on us at any second.”

“Isn’t that part of the thrill though?” Shawn questioned, hands moving to undo Hunter’s belt with an ease of familiarity. “Besides, she did tell me to take care of you.”

Half cursing and half thanking his wife in his head, he looked down at the other man who was busily undoing his slacks and tugging the zipper down. “Exhibitionism is _your_ kink, not mine,” Hunter told him, lifting himself at Shawn’s silent prompting and allowing his pants to be drawn down.

“I know,” Shawn replied with a grin, removing Hunter’s semi-hard cock from his boxers. Looking up through his lashes, he gave it a couple gentle strokes. “You want me to stop?”

“Christ no,” Hunter gasped, head falling back against the chair with a thud. Forcing himself to look down, he choked on a moan as that clever tongue of Shawn’s swirled around the head of his cock. “Shawn…”

With a wink and a mischievous smile, Shawn ran the flat of his tongue excruciatingly slow up the length of Hunter’s cock. “Yes?” he questioned calmly, blinking up at his friend.

It took several seconds for Hunter to get his brain to work again. “Stop being a tease,” he gasped out at last, moaning loudly when that tongue swiped over the head again. “Please.”

“Well, since you asked nicely,” Shawn mused aloud, throwing Hunter a naughty smile before proceeding to blow his mind. Using each and every trick he knew was guaranteed to drive Hunter crazy, he alternated the pressure of his tongue along the throbbing vein running up the underside. Delighting in the low moan of his name, he smiled as best he could around Hunter’s cock.

Losing himself in the sensation of Shawn slowly and surely driving him out of his mind, he lifted one shaking hand to the back of the other man’s head. “This is when I really miss your hair babe,” he commented shakily, biting back a whimper as Shawn found a particularly sensitive spot. “You used to love me pulling on it while you did this.” The agreeing hum he got sent a shockwave of lust through him. “Fucking hell…”

Pulling back reluctantly, Shawn looked up with a frown. “Don’t cuss,” he scolded, earning a shocked look from the other man.

“You can’t be serious,” Hunter gasped in disbelief, his hand falling away from the back of Shawn’s head. “You really expect me not to cuss while you’re doing that to me?”

“You can do it,” Shawn replied with a wink and a smile, blowing a kiss at him before returning his attention to Hunter’s persistent erection.

_Fuck that,_ Hunter thought to himself. “Come here.”

Looking back up with a frown, Shawn looked at him questioningly. “What?” At Hunter’s impatient beckoning, he rose with a minor protest from his joints only to gasp in surprise as the other man unbuttoned his jeans and with a few movements, had them shoved down his hips.

“Off,” Hunter demanded impatiently, turning to his desk drawer and rummaging through it for a second. “Now.”

“Bossy,” Shawn muttered, but did as directed, toeing off his boots before stepping from his jeans and kicking everything aside. Curious, he glanced at the drawer Hunter was going through just as the other man found a bottle of lube which made him raise an eyebrow. “Kind of a weird place to stash that.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Complaining? Who’s complaining?”

“That’s what I thought,” Hunter retorted, gesturing for Shawn to climb onto his lap. At the other man’s hesitant look, he shrugged. “Held me and Steph just fine.”

Grimacing only a little, Shawn moved and straddled Hunter’s lap easily. “New rule, no mention of wives or in-laws while we’re together.”

“Fair enough,” Hunter agreed, biting back a moan when his erection brushed against Shawn as the other man settled atop him. Pulling Shawn into a kiss with one hand, he passed the bottle to him silently before holding out his free hand. Moments later, he felt the cold drizzle of lube over his fingers and he began rubbing them together to warm it.

The first touch of those thick fingers at his entrance made Shawn break the kiss with a loud groan, resting his forehead against Hunter’s as a finger slipped inside. “God, Hunt,” he moaned, eyes falling shut in pleasure. “Been a while.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, adding a second finger to an approving sound from the man atop him. “Need to make more time for this.”

“I’d be – Oh, God, yeah – I’d be good with that,” Shawn managed, thrusting back slightly onto the probing fingers. “I’m good, it doesn’t hurt.” He jumped a little when Hunter’s other hand landed stingingly on his bare ass. “God…”

“Doesn’t hurt cause I’m not rushing,” Hunter retorted, taking note of the reaction to his little pop. Caressing the slightly reddened skin beneath his fingers as he continued to stretch his lover, he smirked a little at the shivers his motions were provoking. “Don’t make me spank you again.”

Between the third finger now being added and the teasing threat, Shawn was almost vibrating out of his skin. Nuzzling against Hunter’s stubbled cheek, he whined directly into the other man’s ear. “Please, Hunt,” he purred, scratching his blunt nails across a covered pectoral. “Please…”

With a groan, Hunter pulled his fingers free and using the remaining lube on his hand, slicked himself with a hiss of pleasure. “Come on, baby,” he coaxed, nudging Shawn’s hip with his free hand and helping him to sink down onto Hunter. “That what you needed?”

Moaning as he sank down onto Hunter. Shawn nodded rapidly. “Yes, God, yes,” he agreed, eyes falling shut in pleasure as he allowed his body to adjust to the intrusion. After several long seconds, he opened his eyes and smiled lazily at his lover as he moved his hips slowly. An ominous creak from the chair made him glance down briefly. “You sure about this chair?”

“Ah, the hell with it,” Hunter muttered, reaching behind Shawn to shove the laptop off the desk, not caring if the damn thing broke as it landed with a crash. Slipping from his lover’s body briefly, which made him sigh regretfully and Shawn whine, he picked the smaller man up bodily and plopped him on the desk with ease. Rising to his feet, he stepped back in between the other man’s thighs and slid home again.

“This was actually my first idea, minus breaking your laptop,” Shawn remarked with a breathless laugh, hooking one leg over Hunter’s hip and arching into him.

“I’m never going to be able to sit at this desk without getting hard again,” Hunter replied with his own laugh, capturing Shawn’s mouth with his. Pulling back slightly, he thrust forward again, swallowing down the answering moan his motion evoked. The kiss broke a second later with another thrust.

“Sorry?” Shawn offered, clearly not apologetic in the least even as they moved together. The desk squeaked as it moved with the rough thrusts, and he had the vague hope that Stephanie wouldn’t be too upset with them for any marks left by it. Clawing at Hunter’s cloth covered shoulders, he whined loudly at a direct hit to his prostate. “God, Hunt…”

“Right there?” He thrust again, deliberately hitting that spot over and over. Shawn practically convulsed in his arms, throwing his head back with a loud cry as he neared orgasm. “Come on, Shawn, come for me, baby.”

One final thrust and everything whited out behind Shawn’s closed eyes, the heat and feel of Hunter coming inside him enough to make his own orgasm that much more intense. Head lolling loosely on his shoulders, he was barely cognizant of his lover pressing soft kisses along his neck and jaw. “Still stressed out?” he asked dopily, grinning widely at Hunter’s amused snort.

“Definitely not.” Hunter sighed, his regaining his breath by the second. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”


	4. Hunter/Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn makes a halfhearted attempt at topping Hunter, who gets fed up and decides to remind Shawn just who is in charge. Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whocldeverleaveme wanted Shawn trying to top and failing and alexcong0108 likes Dominating!Hunter so I combined the two. Enjoy ;)
> 
> So, choking isn't one of my kinks personally, so I'm hoping this came out right? Like I don't know much about it, don't really read anything involving it. Either way, enjoy the porn.
> 
> Poor Hunter kinda freaks himself out in the end *pets him*

Hunter narrowed his eyes a little and blinked up at Shawn, unsure he’d heard correctly. “You want to do what?” he queried.

Brushing his long locks from his face impatiently, Shawn gave him a beatific smile, blinking his own eyes innocently. “I want to be on top for once.”

Looking pointedly at their current position, where Shawn was indeed atop him, he met blue eyes in confusion. “Last I checked this was one of your favorite positions.”

Balanced astride Hunter’s abs as he was, Shawn nodded his agreement. “Well, yeah,” he agreed, shrugging. Who wouldn’t like to be atop the other man like he was? “That wasn’t what I meant though.”

_What the hell is he- oh. OH,_ Hunter thought to himself, feeling his eyes go wide in surprise. “Really?” he asked, earning another nod. “You’re serious?”

Sitting back, Shawn pouted at the man beneath him and nodded. Well, of course he was serious! Just because he liked bottoming didn’t mean he didn’t want to at least _try_ to be on top. He could do it! “What, you don’t think I can?”

“I didn’t say that,” Hunter replied immediately, one hand moving from its position on Shawn’s hip to halt the other man from getting worked up. “You’ve just never said anything until now, so excuse me for being a little shocked.” He sighed, taking note of the pouty look that hadn’t left his lover’s expression. “If that’s what you want…”

Perking up briefly, Shawn turned his head a little and looked at him warily. “You’re not just saying that?” he clarified, watching Hunter’s expression carefully. “You really want to?”

Shrugging helplessly, Hunter nodded a little reluctantly. “If that’s what you want, that’s what we’ll do,” he agreed. _Hopefully he’ll change his mind._

Grinning widely, Shawn swooped down and kissed him, his hair falling around their faces and brushing against Hunter’s collarbones. Pulling back when air became a necessity, he met brown eyes with his own. “You’re really sure?” he asked again, earning an irritated glare.

“You keep asking like you _want_ me to change my mind,” Hunter grumbled, half smiling when Shawn ducked his head with a small laugh.

Choosing not to respond in case Hunter followed through with the threat, Shawn instead chose to focus on the tempting expanse of skin beneath him. Scooting down a little, he bit back a small whine as Hunter’s erection brushed against him. _Maybe this isn’t as good an idea as I thought,_ he thought to himself briefly. He freely admitted he preferred bottoming, especially for the man currently beneath him. Their size difference was a huge turn on, something that he loved when Hunter used to his advantage. _No! I can do this._

Hunter, meanwhile, was wondering when Shawn would give up his whole ‘I want to top you’ endeavor. The attention the other man was currently lavishing on his neck and the sensitive spots along his collarbones was pleasurable, but he could tell Shawn was only half into it. Clearly, he was beginning to reconsider his idea quicker than he’d anticipated. Hissing as his interested erection brushed against his lover again, Hunter deliberately thrust up a little.

_Now that’s just not fair,_ Shawn thought with a low moan, hands roaming over cut pectorals. Glancing up briefly, he met Hunter’s eyes and swallowed a whimper at the look he was getting. _I won’t give in,_ he told himself sternly, trying to push away how needy he felt. _I can do this._

Drumming his fingers against the mattress as Shawn obviously wrestled with himself on what he wanted, Hunter traced random patterns on the ceiling with his eyes. “You alright there?” he finally asked when the smaller man hadn’t made any moves to even _try_ to top him. “Because if you don’t hurry up I’m going to take over again.”

And oh, that was a tempting offer. Shawn bit his lip on a whimper, squirming slightly atop Hunter and getting a hot look at the motion. He loved it when Hunter used his strength against him, holding him down and just making him take whatever it was he wanted to dish out. The question he had to ask himself now was which he wanted more: to top Hunter or allow himself to be taken? Before he could make his decision, it was taken out of his hands by a clearly impatient Hunter.

Fed up with waiting, especially after Shawn had squirmed so deliciously close to his very needy erection, Hunter took matters into his own hands. Grabbing Shawn around the waist, he rolled them over and earned a quiet gasp of delight from the smaller man. Using his larger bulk to his advantage, he gathered Shawn’s hands in his and held them down on either side of his head. “You were taking too long,” he growled, tightening his grip a smidge when Shawn made a feeble attempt at fighting him. “So, I changed my mind.”

Whimpering breathlessly, Shawn’s hips bucked up almost of their own volition, whining low in his throat as his erection brushed against Hunter’s abs. “I’m ok with it,” he admitted with a grin, eyes going wide when both of his wrists were moved suddenly so only one of Hunter’s hands was holding them. His other hand found Shawn’s slim throat, pressing hard enough to remind him just who was in charge again. “God…”

“Enough of that,” Hunter told him, watching his lover’s pupils dilate in a combination of arousal and fear. He’d never actually hurt Shawn and they both knew it, but his darling had always liked it a little on the rougher side. “You going to behave for me?”

Nodding as best he could with Hunter’s big hand still at his throat, Shawn tried not to come on the spot. He absolutely loved this side of his lover, where the lines blurred between his Hunter and the darker side that he rarely revealed. The hand at his throat squeezed a little more, just as a final warning before it was taken away.

Releasing Shawn’s wrists, Hunter ran his hands down his lover’s sides, smirking a little when the other man squirmed as he brushed over a ticklish spot. “You’ve been an awful tease lately,” he stated, thumbing at the soft skin stretched over Shawn’s hips. “Whatever shall I do with you, hm?”

Shawn moaned low in his throat, blowing a stray strand of hair from his face. “What- whatever you want,” he finally managed, panting heavily.

“That’s right,” Hunter agreed, leaning down as he moved back, huffing a hot breath over the head of Shawn’s cock and earning a loud moan that was hastily stifled. Lifting his head, he frowned. “Did I say you should be quiet?”

With a full-bodied shudder, Shawn shook his head back and forth rapidly. “No,” he admitted, almost sobbing. “’m sorry.”

Hunter paused for several seconds, tilting his head and observing his lover quietly. Without responding verbally, he found the discarded tube of lubricant that Shawn had grabbed earlier before he’d decided he’d wanted to try to top him. Popping the cap open, he drizzled some over his fingers, briefly making eye contact with his lover who was watching him intently. “Something you want?” Hunter asked, returning his attention to warming up the lube with well-practiced motions.

“You,” Shawn blurted quickly, lifting his head slightly. “Just you, always.”

“Nice to hear, but not exactly helpful,” Hunter replied, internally smirking at the almost petulant expression on Shawn’s face. He didn’t usually tease him like this, but all things considered, his lover kind of deserved this for all the teasing he’d been doing lately. “What do you want?”

Wracking his brain for an answer that would allow Hunter to get with the program and fuck him already, Shawn brightened after a moment. “Whatever you want?” he asked a little hopefully, blinking down the length of his body at the other man. A loud moan escaped him, his head falling back as lube slicked fingers found the entrance of his body. _Shawn 1!_

_Damn if I can argue with that answer,_ Hunter thought to himself, a fresh wave of lust crashing over him as Shawn moaned and gasped his encouragement. Scissoring his fingers, which drew an even louder moan, he drew out stretching the muscle as long as he dared. When the smaller man was a whimpering, moaning, writhing mess, he finally pulled his fingers away.

Whining at the loss of sensation, Shawn forced himself to open his eyes, not even remembering shutting them. “Hunt…,” he panted out, “please, please, please…”

Slicking himself at last, Hunter ran a soothing hand along the taut muscle of Shawn’s thigh. “It’s ok baby,” he assured, his own voice rough with arousal. “I’ve got you.” Repeating the words in a low tone, he inched Shawn’s thighs apart with his hips as he slowly slid inside.

The positively pornographic moan Shawn let out as Hunter bottomed out would likely have embarrassed him if he were in a state of mind to analyze it. Lifting his hands, he went to reach out and touch Hunter, but the other man captured both wrists in one hand again and shoved them back down roughly. “Hunt,” he whined, only to gasp a second later as Hunter’s other hand, still sticky with the remnants of lube, found his throat again.

“This what you want?” Hunter growled, not tightening his grip but just allowing his hand to rest against his lover’s throat. Shawn’s Adam’s apple bobbed against his palm as his lover swallowed roughly before the other man nodded and pressed his neck up into Hunter’s grip. “Want me to hold you down, just like this, and fuck you senseless?”

Eyes falling shut again as Hunter began thrusting roughly into him, Shawn nodded as best he could with Hunter’s hand around his throat. _Whatever I did to unleash this, I’m so doing it again,_ he thought to himself a little hazily, his hips lifting to meet his lover’s almost of their own volition. The hand tightening a fraction on his throat made his eyes fly open again, meeting the burning hazel ones above him.

Knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer, Hunter picked up the pace, earning an encouraging whine from his lover. Almost unbidden, his grip tightened slightly on Shawn’s throat, and he nearly came on the spot when lust glazed blue eyes met his. Releasing his lover’s hands from his grip, he moved his free hand to brace himself on the bed. “Tap if you need to,” he grunted roughly, earning a fraction of a nod from Shawn even as his grip around the delicate throat tightened further.

_Holy shit, this is actually happening._ Shawn had tried talking Hunter into this before, trusting the other man implicitly but he’d always been denied. Rough sex was one thing, Hunter had told him, but choking? Not happening. Shuddering all over as the grip around his neck tightened more and it became a little difficult to breathe, his eyes rolled back in his head as his orgasm neared. _Just a little more,_ he pleaded silently, feeling his lover hesitate. _Please, please, please._ Hunter’s hand tightened a fraction more just as another hard thrust nudged his prostate and his orgasm hit with the force of a Mack truck.

Feeling Shawn come undone beneath him, Hunter released his grip instantly, using both hands to brace himself as he found his own completion. Stilling inside his lover, he panted heavily, staring wide eyed at the smaller man. “Ok?” he asked, a little shocked at himself, sitting back on his heels. “Shawn? You alright?”

Eyes fluttering open, Shawn gave him a dopey grin. “’m good,” he managed, lifting a hand and waving it lazily. “Promise.”

Breathing a little easier at the reassurance, Hunter swallowed roughly as he pulled out and moved Shawn’s leg, collapsing beside him on the bed. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he questioned, raising a shaking hand to his lover’s throat and gently petting the reddened skin.

Chuckling, Shawn’s head lolled back and forth in denial. “Nope,” he answered goofily, looking at Hunter, relaxed and more than a little giddy. “Can we do that again?”

Still a little freaked out at himself, Hunter nodded almost absently, not even really processing what Shawn had asked. “Sure, ok,” he agreed, staring up at the ceiling as his heart rate began returning to normal. “Later, though, yeah?”

“’kay,” Shawn agreed, already half asleep. “Love you.”

“Uh huh, love you too,” Hunter replied shakily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone's wondering, Hunter freaks because he's realized just how far he'll go to please Shawn. Plus, he liked it, so he's kind of like, wtf.


	5. Shawn/Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter almost gets caught getting a blowjob from Shawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For whocldeverleaveme on Tumblr, who gave me the prompt of Shawn giving Hunter an under the desk blowjob and them almost getting caught by Vince.

_This is such a bad idea,_ Hunter thought to himself, eyes falling closed as Shawn teased him mercilessly. His lover’s clever tongue was doing things he was almost positive were illegal in several states, causing him to buck his hips up in an encouraging motion. “God, Shawn,” he breathed out, one hand finding the back of the other man’s head as it bobbed along his heated length.

A sudden, unexpected knock on the door made them both freeze. Clearing his throat in an effort to not sound completely wrecked, he called out, “Yeah?”

“Paul!” Vince McMahon strode into the room like he owned it, and Hunter nearly bit his tongue in half as Shawn chose that exact moment to resume his earlier ministrations. “How’s things coming along?”

Shawn’s muted chuckle vibrated along his erection and Hunter had to fight to keep from moaning aloud. “Fine,” he managed to get out, gesturing vaguely to the paperwork where he’d been planning out matches for his NXT kids. “Think I’ve got it pretty much sorted out.”

Vince made himself comfortable in one of the chair’s facing his desk, making a beckoning motion towards the papers. “Let’s see them.”

Inching his chair forward, which only succeeded in Shawn swallowing more of his erection, Hunter bit his cheek until he tasted blood. “Here you go,” he said aloud, while in his head he was yelling at Shawn. _If you get us caught, I swear to god I’m going to spank you,_ he directed mentally at the other man. _Maybe not, you’d probably like that too much_. “Figured Gargano and Ciampa could main event again, they’re always a good draw.”

(At the word draw, Shawn smirked a little to himself, using the tip of his tongue to draw random patterns along the underside of Hunter’s cock and causing the man in question to jump a little.)

“Their matches have been fantastic,” Vince agreed, not looking up from where he was studying Hunter’s plans. “Any idea on the tag titles?”

“Oh, fu- Fish!” Hunter tossed out, nudging Shawn with his knee after a particularly skillful movement almost made him cuss aloud. “And uh, O’Reilly. Yeah, Fish and O’Reilly.”

Looking up with narrowed eyes, Vince frowned at him. “You alright there, Paul?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Hunter agreed, his voice coming out surprisingly steady even as Shawn is slowly driving him out of his mind. “Anything else?”

“I don’t think so, we’ll talk later this week and finalize everything,” Vince replied, tossing the papers back on his son-in-law’s desk. He held his hand out, frowning again when Hunter didn’t rise but just shook his hand. Dismissing it as nothing, he left without a backwards glance.

“Jesus Christ Shawn, what the fuck,” he gasped out, scooting his chair back again enough to glare down at his lover.

Pulling off with an obscene sounding pop, Shawn laughed and shrugged. “Don’t cuss,” he scolded playfully, laughing again at the annoyed look his lover graced him with. “Besides, you were enjoying it.”

“That’s not the point,” Hunter began to argue, only to moan loudly when Shawn went back to work. “Just know I’m getting you back for- oh god, yes, - this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Kliq orgy anyone?


	6. Shawn/Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shawn's comeback match at SummerSlam 2002, Hunter checks Shawn for injury in the shower. Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest prompt fill yet, clocking in at 3,123 words. Holy cannoli.

Slightly dizzy from the blood loss, Hunter watched the water turn pink and then red as the blood was rinsed from his hair. The trainer had already stitched him up and given him Tylenol for the headache that was pounding beneath his skull. Stephanie certainly hadn’t made it any better, screaming at him for both of them being “fucking idiots!” before she’d flounced off to check on Shawn. Bracing himself with an arm against the tile, he allowed his head to fall forward and let the hot water wash away the blood and aches of the match.

“Looks like a scene from Psycho in here,” Shawn’s voice made him lift his head, fighting the wave of dizziness the motion provoked. Still only wearing his jeans and those ridiculous cowboy boots, the other man was frowning at him in concern. “You alright there, Hunt?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Hunter questioned, focusing on his best friend as the dizziness passed just as quick as it had come on. “C’mere.”

Biting his lip, Shawn hesitated, obviously torn between concern for his friend and his newfound religious teachings telling him that their past liaisons were sinful. Those hazel eyes watching him silently were more of a siren song than every main event, every title win and quickly drowned out any objections that he might’ve had. Toeing off his boots and kicking them to the side, he quickly stripped down to his skin and joined Hunter amongst the falling water and billowing steam. “You ok?” he asked softly, reaching up tentatively and brushing an errant lock of hair from the other man’s face.

“Are you?” Hunter countered, one big hand landing lightly on Shawn’s shoulder, as if afraid he’d be pushed away just as quickly as he’d been joined. Beneath his palm, he could feel the light tremor of leftover adrenaline from their match. Blue eyes looked at him a little warily, half scared and half silently pleading. “Your back… are you going to be ok?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. They gave me some bruise salve, told me to take it easy, you know,” Shawn replied dismissively, his entire body on high alert. God, what was it about this man that just being in his very presence made him like this? Desperate for contact, for touch, for _anything,_ so long as it involved the two of them. Hunter’s gaze was roaming over him, an invisible touch he could almost feel as they searched out any possible sign of injury. “Hunt…”

Hunter brought his gaze up to Shawn’s abruptly, noticing the almost panicky look on his friend’s face. Taking a step back, he cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away. “Yeah, like you ever take it easy,” he muttered with a little laugh, trying his best to make his body ignore the fact that Shawn was standing naked in the shower with him. Their time as lover’s had passed, he silently lectured his traitorous body. We’re just friends now. “Must’ve been a new guy.”

“Yeah, must’ve been,” Shawn replied softly, disappointment mixing with relief as Hunter turned, revealing the large expanse of tanned skin over taut muscle. Breath catching in his throat, he fought back the whimper that desperately wanted to escape. His fingers twitched at his sides, he resisted the almost violent urge to reach out and touch. He could recall with an acute clarity how those muscles felt under his fingers, how he’d raked his blunt nails up Hunter’s back in the throes of passion. He must’ve made some sound, for the man in question looked over his shoulder quizzically at him. Shaking his head, he refused to even look at his friend and instead went to the second shower head and turned it on.

“You good?” Hunter queried, cutting his eyes over at Shawn’s leaner form, watching silently as the other man started his own shower. _Maybe this was a bad idea, inviting him in here._ It might’ve been years since the last time they’d seen each other, but it seemed as though nothing and yet everything had changed. “I can leave if it’ll make you more comfortable. I’m about done anyway.”

Shoving his slick hair away from his face, Shawn shook his head. “No, it’s fine,” he assured, refusing to look over at the other man. Maybe if he ignored the fact that his always best friend and former lover was naked mere inches from him, he wouldn’t do something he’d end up regretting. _Would you regret it though? You never did before._ He scowled at the small voice in his head. _Things were different then._

“What was different?” Hunter asked as he turned and looked at his friend quizzically. Those beloved blue eyes snapped open in surprise, looking over at him in shock. “Sorry, thought you were talking to me.”

“It’s my fault didn’t realize I said that out loud,” Shawn muttered, biting the inside of his cheek as he took note of the water running down Hunter’s sculpted chest. Hazel eyes watched him for several seconds before finally moving away again. Heaving a huge sigh of relief, he rested his forehead against the cool tile in an effort to gather his thoughts. “Hunter?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever… miss the things we used to do?” He questioned, keeping his eyes closed as he waited for his friend’s answer, half dreading and half anticipating the reply.

Hunter was quiet for several seconds, tilting his head up into the shower spray as he considered his reply. Of course he missed it, missed Shawn in general. The sex had simply been a bonus, albeit a great one. It had been nice, climbing into bed with someone who made no demands, asked no questions, and knew exactly all the aches and pains that came with the life of a pro wrestler. “I’ve missed you, period, Shawn,” he finally settled on saying, and it was true. Just maybe not the whole truth.

Wrestling with his newfound morality for a minute, Shawn stepped out from his side of the shower and slowly approached Hunter. Reaching out, he hesitated for a split second before resting his hand on Hunter’s upper arm. The soft touch got his friend’s attention, causing Hunter to look at him for several long moments. “Hunter,” he breathed, heart pounding hard in his chest as their eyes met. _I can’t ask you, but please. **Please.**_

“Shawn.” Turning to face Shawn completely, Hunter lifted one hand to the other man’s face, hovering for a split second before curving around the apple of his cheek. Dusky blue eyes fell to half mast as his friend leaned into his touch, before opening and looking at him in a silent plea. Taking a step forward into the other man’s personal space, he leaned down, stopping a hairs breadth from kissing him. “If you don’t want this, you need to go,” he whispered huskily, staring into Shawn’s eyes.

Instead of answering, Shawn closed the distance between them, meeting Hunter’s lips with a small whimper. Four years apart, and yet it felt like no time at all since the last time they’d done this. Hunter’s tongue ran over his bottom lip, silently asking and receiving entrance, kissing Shawn like he was making love to his mouth. That wicked tongue curled around his, evoking a full body shudder from him as the memory of other places that tongue had been came back to him. Those big hands fell to his waist, turning him and guiding him backwards until his back hit the wall. Breaking the kiss with a small whimper at the cool tile on heated skin, he was a surprised to see a flash of concern in Hunter’s eyes.

“Shit, your back,” Hunter panted, ignoring the brief reproachful look that Shawn aimed at him as he carefully felt along the other man’s spine. He’d seemed to be fine, walking without a limp and without the corners of his eyes creased in pain. “You sure you’re alright?”

“The tile was cold,” Shawn protested, squirming a little in Hunter’s arms as those big hands roamed the expanse of his back. “I’m fine, I promise.”

Unconvinced and clearly still concerned, Hunter allowed his hands to roam all over Shawn’s upper body, feeling for any possible bumps and avoiding the bruises beginning to bloom on the tanned skin. Under the guise of concern, he slowly and carefully relearned all those little random spots that made his lover gasp, moan, whimper, and whine. “I missed you so much,” he breathed, bumping their foreheads together gently.

“Missed you too,” Shawn agreed on a shaky exhale, his own hands coming up and running across Hunter’s pecs and down over the sharply cut abdomen. How could this possibly be some great sin, being here with his friend who loved him this much? Those beautiful, burning hazel eyes staring right into his, as though he could see through into Shawn’s very soul as their hands roamed over each other. It might be sacrilegious, but this here, with Hunter right now? This was undoubtedly one of the holiest things he knew. “Hunter… please…”

Shivering, even with the heat of the water falling around them, Hunter lifted the smaller man off his feet with ease and earned a startled but pleased gasp for his efforts. Those long legs wrapping around his waist brought back memories of other times like this: random hotel rooms, various arena showers. Once in gorilla even, barely avoiding getting caught before their match. The location had never mattered back then, the only thing that had mattered was each other. “God, Shawn,” Hunter sighed, lifting shaky hands up to cup his friend’s face in his hands. “Tell me you want this as much as I do because if you don’t, you need to go. Now.”

Inhaling sharply, Shawn stared at him for several long minutes. He knew Hunter would put him down and let him leave if he said the word and in actuality, he probably should. Rebecca was out in the crowd, waiting on him and probably worried sick about him after that match. _I really should go,_ he thought for a split second, and opened his mouth to say so but what came out was, “I want this.”

He’d been prepared for the ‘No,’ resigning himself to jerking off in the shower after Shawn left so it took a moment for the actual answer to register in his head. Shawn seemed just as startled by his answer if the deer-in-headlights look was anything to go by. They stared at each other for several moments, each unsure how to proceed when _something_ flashed in those blue eyes staring at him, and he found himself being kissed within an inch of his life. It may have been a few years since they’d done this but the moment their lips met it was as if no time at all had passed.

Whimpering low in his throat as Hunter responded to his kiss with equal fervor, Shawn found himself adrift in sense memory. Years might’ve passed but their bodies obviously remembered this. His nerves felt like they were on fire, eliciting things that had been dormant for too long as Hunter’s hands roamed over his sides, down his thighs and back up again. Finally breaking for air, he tried to catch his breath for a second but the gentle scrape of stubble against his neck made him moan aloud, the sound echoing off the tile. He wanted this, wanted Hunter, everything else be damned. “Hunt,” he managed, gasping in pleasure as the other man bit down gently at the spot where his neck and shoulder met. “God…”

Having to remind himself that this wasn’t years ago, where Shawn didn’t care about him leaving marks anywhere and everywhere, Hunter lifted his head. Hazy blue eyes met his and he couldn’t fight the smirk from appearing on his face. “I still remember,” he remarked, running his thumb over the broken heart on Shawn’s hip and silently reveling in the way the other man squirmed at the sensation. “Didn’t think I’d forgotten, did you?”

_Oh, God._ That tone was going to kill him one day, Shawn just knew it. It shouldn’t come as a surprise that Hunter remembered all the little ways to make him come undone. “You always were a quick study,” he managed with a whine as clever fingers brushed over his ass. Even through the haze of drugs and alcohol, he could easily recall how he’d been the one to teach Hunter when, where and how to touch him. He’d been the other’s first experience with a man, Hunter having confessed he’d never even considered it until Shawn.

“You were always my favorite subject,” Hunter agreed, reaching up and brushing his hair away to see clearer. Desperately aroused and soaking wet, Shawn was like something out of a pornographic dream. The genuine smile he got in response made his heart clench as memories of other times he’d seen that private smile flashed across the forefront of his mind. It wasn’t the one he always gave the fans, or that full of himself cocky one he’d flashed during their DX days but one he’d only gotten when they were alone together. _Do you smile at her like that?_ He wondered briefly, before shoving the thought from his mind. Right now, the only thing that mattered was them, not who might be waiting outside the locker room doors. Grabbing the open bottle of shampoo, he hastily poured some onto his hand before looking at Shawn and hesitating. “Are you sure?”

_This is the first thing I’ve been sure about since I decided to come back._ The words were on the tip of his tongue, but instead of speaking he just nodded frantically. He wanted this, wanted Hunter, consequences be damned. He’d confess it all to Rebecca later, hope and pray she’d understand and if she didn’t, he’d figure something out. The cool touch of Hunter’s coated fingers made him gasp a little as he was pulled from his thoughts, eyes falling closed at the sensation of one of those thick fingers entering him. Christ, he’d forgotten how good that felt. The low chuckle from the other man made him open his eyes again, the amused glint in Hunter’s eyes making him realize he’d said that aloud.

Shaking his head in fond amusement as he added a second finger, Hunter kissed Shawn roughly, swallowing the moan that escaped him as he stretched the muscle with his fingers. “Still loud, huh, baby?” he breathed as the kiss broke, watching as those blue eyes went impossibly wider.

God, it should _not_ be that damn arousing to hear such a simple nickname fall from those sinful lips. He’d always been a sucker for Hunter calling him that, much to the other’s amusement. “Hunter…,” he groaned, trying desperately to thrust onto those probing fingers. As a third finger entered him, he uttered a loud whine, head falling back onto the tile behind his head. “Fuck I’ve missed this.”

Tsk-ing softly, Hunter shook his head. “Thought you didn’t cuss anymore?” he questioned, only half serious as he removed his fingers. A whine of loss from Shawn, followed by an even louder moan as he pressed the head of his cock to the rim of the stretched muscle.

“I – I usually don’t,” Shawn managed, willing his body to relax as Hunter pushed inside, going still as he bottomed out. Luxuriating in the feel of being taken, he pawed at the man’s shoulders weakly, the burn and stretch almost too much at first.

Biting the inside of his cheek until he could taste the faint tang of salt and iron, Hunter went completely still. He hadn’t been celibate obviously, and neither had Shawn judging by his marriage to Rebecca, but this was different. They traded soft, lazy kisses, his fingers stroking the soft skin of Shawn’s hip as the other man relaxed incrementally beneath him. “Missed you,” he breathed as they broke apart, opening his eyes just in time to see a blissful smile directed at him. “You good?”

Nodding dazedly, Shawn gasped as Hunter pulled out a scant inch before pushing back in. “Oh God, that’s it,” he breathed, blunt nails digging into the bigger man’s shoulders as if by reflex. The smirk he got should have warned him, as the next thrust was harder, almost pushing him up the wall he was braced against. His eyes fell closed again as his head fell back, the dull thud drowned out by the sound of the water and the involuntary loud moan that left him.

Hunter kissed him again. “Not so loud, baby,” he cautioned, earning another whine at the pet name. “Don’t want anyone to overhear us, yeah?” He nuzzled against Shawn’s neck, working his way up to his ear. “As good as you look on my cock, I don’t think anyone else needs to see you like this.”

Jesus Christ. He’d completely forgotten about Hunter’s tendency to speak absolute filth during sex and how much it used to affect him. Nearing his breaking point, he grabbed his lover’s face in his hands, crashing their mouths together in a desperate effort to muffle the moans he couldn’t hold back.

When Shawn broke the kiss with a gasp, he took advantage of it. “Gonna fill you up, make you mine again,” he growled, feeling the other man shudder all over as Shawn buried his face in his neck. “God, you don’t know how much I’ve missed the sight of you well fucked and leaking my come.” He hissed at the feel of teeth in his neck but didn’t stop. “You’re so close, aren’t you? C’mon baby, come for me, come while I fuck you.”

Biting down involuntarily as his orgasm swept over him, he whined low in his throat as he felt Hunter coming as well. Unclenching his jaw after several moments, he licked apologetically at the marks he’d left. His mouth worked soundlessly for a second before he finally regained the ability speak. “Sorry about that,” he managed weakly, tracing a finger over the indentations. “If you don’t kill me, I think Stephanie might.”

Shaky from the orgasm combined with the blood loss from the match, Hunter shrugged indifferently. “It’s fine,” he dismissed, lowering his head to Shawn’s shoulder as he fought to regain his equilibrium. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Lolling his head to the side to rest against Hunter’s, Shawn laughed a little weakly. “It hurts so good,” he replied, petting Hunter’s hair absently as the other man shook with laughter. “Don’t think we got very clean though.”

“No, we didn’t.” Hunter lifted his head and pressing a kiss to Shawn’s temple. “Stay with me?” he questioned softly.

“Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the ending seems a little... abrupt? it’s because I couldn’t think of how to either 1. continue it, or 2. figure out a better ending. Either way, enjoy. Thanks again @whocldeverleaveme for the prompt of Hunter checked Shawn for injury post SummerSlam 2002. It deviated a bit from the original prompt, but I don’t think it deviated that much


	7. Shawn/Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically not a tumblr request, but one made on here by [LycianLecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycianLecter/pseuds/LycianLecter) for bottom!Triple H during their early days. This is before both the Montreal Screwjob and the Curtain Call.

Shawn stumbled to the hotel room door, cursing loudly as he almost tripped over his own boots. With an irritated growl, he kicked them aside and finally made it just as whoever was on the other side knocked again. Flinging open the door and ready to swear at whoever it was, the words died on his lips when he saw it was Hunter. The other man stood in the hallway, dressed in faded jeans and an old WWF shirt, his hair down and around his shoulders much like his own. “Hunter?” he asked curiously, blinking in the harsh lights of the hallway. “What are you doing here?”

Shifting nervously, Hunter glanced along the hallway before turning his attention back to Shawn. “Can I come in?” he questioned without explanation.

“Yeah, sure,” Shawn agreed before moving, and holding the door open, gesturing him inside. The younger man hurried inside without a word, making him roll his eyes and close the door behind him. Turning, he started to ask “So, you going to tell me why… you’re…here…” when he trailed off, noting Hunter had stripped his shirt off and was looking at him in nervous anticipation.

“Teach me.”

Jaw falling open in surprise, Shawn stared at him blankly for several long minutes, unable to form coherent thought. “What?” he asked stupidly.

“Watching you tonight, playing to the crowd like you were,” Hunter began, gesticulating wildly while Shawn watched him. “Selling the moves, the promo you cut. Everything. It was all absolutely _amazing._ I want to learn how to do that.”

_Is this what going into shock feels like?_ Shawn wondered briefly, still staring at Hunter who was standing half-dressed in his hotel room. “Anyone can teach you that stuff, Hunts,” he finally replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “There’s a lot of talented guys on the roster – “

“They’re not you,” Hunter cut him off, taking a tentative step forward. There was a flash of _something_ in those dusky blue eyes watching him, though it was gone too fast to identify. “So. Teach me.”

Holding up a hand as the other man took another step towards him, he backed up a half-step. “Let me get this straight,” he began. “You show up at my room, wanting me to teach you stuff about the job, how to be the ‘Showstopper’ essentially, and you’re stripping why?”

A blush stained those aristocratic cheekbones, and this time it was Hunter’s turn to take a step back. “I thought… I mean, I figured…” He huffed in embarrassment as Shawn simply watched him. “Nash said you’d been… flexible with past partners and…”

Shawn snorted, shaking his head slowly. “Yeah, well, he would know,” he muttered, watching in silent amusement as Hunter’s hazel eyes went wide. “What?”

The other’s mouth worked soundlessly for a minute before he finally blurted, “But aren’t he and Scott…?”

“Oh, yeah, well he was there too,” the Texan admitted without shame, not even a trace of a blush staining his cheeks. At the incredulous look he got, he couldn’t help but tease a little. “What, they don’t have threesomes in Connecticut?”

“New Hampshire,” Hunter corrected turning an almost impossible shade of red and shrugging as Shawn waved indifferently before offering, “I don’t know?” and getting an amused little laugh in response. Clearing his throat, he shifted again, arousal coiling through him at the thought of his three friends tangled together in a pile of sweaty limbs. He wasn’t even interested in Nash or Razor like that, but the image was enticing.

Running a hand through his hair, Shawn exhaled heavily. “Look Hunter…” He began, faltering a little as he tried to concentrate on anything but the attractive, half-naked man standing in his room. Kevin had jokingly said once that he had the libido of a feral alley cat and he couldn’t deny it. But just because his libido was screaming at him to take what was being offered didn’t mean he didn’t have _some_ morals. “I know you came here to offer me the fuck of my life in exchange for whatever it is you think I can do for you, but it’s not happening.”

“Why not?” Hunter challenged, throwing his arms open wide in frustration. “I know you want me.”

“I’m not dead, for fuck’s sake,” Shawn muttered, still looking anywhere but at the other man. “I have eyes, I know how attractive you are but that doesn’t change the fact that this is a bad idea.” Past experience with co-workers had taught him a pretty painful lesson: the dissolution of his relationship with Marty with that superkick, the whole love-hate sex thing with Bret that was only getting more and more volatile. Kevin and Scott were different, the both of them thoroughly enmeshed with each other but still willing to open themselves to him when the loneliness got too much.

Taking a step forward, Hunter took note of the wary look on Shawn’s face. “Look, I respect you, as a man, a wrestler, a performer.” Growing frustrated when the other man wouldn’t look at him, he made an irritated sound in his throat and took another step. “For god’s sake, am I that terrible?”

“No, but I am.”

The bitter tone in Shawn’s voice made him stop short, eyes narrowing slightly in confusion. “What’re you talking about?”

“You think that kick was just the end of the Rockers? That kick ended a relationship I’d been in for years and for what? A chance for a singles title.” There was a tick in his jaw, he could feel it as he mulled over how to bring up Bret before deciding against it. “I’m not good for anyone, least of all you. So, it’s best you just go.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Blue eyes flashed fire at him but he stood his ground, lifting his chin in defiance. “I knew what I was asking for when I came here tonight, so if you’re worried about hurting me, it won’t happen. If tonight’s all I get, that’s fine. We can go on tomorrow and pretend this never happened if that’s what you want.” Shawn was quiet for so long Hunter began to wonder if perhaps he’d made a mistake after all. Reaching out hesitantly, his fingers just barely brushed against the other man’s cheek, blue eyes meeting his gaze and holding it.

Searching Hunter’s hazel eyes, Shawn fought not to tremble at that gentle touch on his face. God, when was the last time someone touched him like that? Not even Marty had been so tentative in his touches, and Bret. Well, love and hate were two sides of the same coin after all. Kevin and Scott knew what he liked, what he wanted and practically oozed self-confidence in the bedroom, for good reason. “Hunter,” he said on an exhale, the name barely more than a breath. “Do you even know what to do?”

“I’m not a virgin, for Christ’s sake,” Hunter muttered even as the blush that had receded from his cheeks came flaring back to life. “I’ve had sex before.”

“I meant with another guy,” the Texan pointed out drily, eyes widening a hair at the almost shy look he got in return. When Hunter slowly shook his head ‘no,’ he shook his own head. The temptation to corrupt the blonde for anyone else reared its ugly head but he quashed it quickly. “Jesus… so where’d you get that whole ‘teach me,’ thing from, some random gay porn?” He couldn’t help but laugh at the deepening blush and sudden aversion of Hunter’s eyes. Pushing past the other man, he flopped down on the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Fucking hell.”

“So what if I haven’t been with another guy,” Hunter finally managed, making Shawn move his arm and lift his head up to look at him. “That a deal breaker or something?”

Allowing his head to fall back once more, Shawn sighed heavily, staring up at the ceiling. “Or something,” he mumbled. _God, I’m gonna kill Kevin when I see him._

Silence, and then, “So, you can show me what to do.” Sweet baby Jesus if **that** wasn’t a tempting offer. When Shawn lifted his head again, Hunter continued, emboldened. “Ask Joanie, I’m a pretty quick study.”

Okay, this being moral thing might end up killing him, with Hunter speaking like that. “And that’s another reason! She know you’re here?” When he nodded, Shawn felt his jaw drop a little. “Really?”

“She, uh, she just wants details,” Hunter replied, rubbing at the back of his neck self-consciously. He couldn’t tell Shawn that she’d been speaking all kinds of filth during their intimate moments, all involving the man in question and the things she wouldn’t mind seeing them doing to each other. “And you’re not another woman, so I guess she doesn’t feel that threatened by you.”

“Well, what if I wanted to fuck you instead of you fucking me?”

“I kind of thought that was what was going to happen anyway. I don’t know anything about…” he trailed off at Shawn’s look, gesturing vaguely between them. “I mean, I don’t know how to…” He huffed in embarrassment. “How to make it good for you, ok?”

Looking at him contemplatively, Shawn caught the inside of his cheek between his teeth briefly. “And you trust me to make it good for you, that it?”

“… Yes.”

A moment of silence. “You sure you even want this?” Shawn finally asked, propping himself up on his elbows and looking over at the other man. “Because if you’re not a hundred percent sure, you can put your shirt back on and leave. I don’t do half-way consent. You either do or you don’t and if you don’t, you can see yourself out.”

In response, Hunter unbuttoned his jeans and promptly shoved them down and kicked them aside, flushing at the raised eyebrow when it became apparent he wasn’t wearing any underwear. “Answer enough?”

Rising to his feet, Shawn left his jeans on and beckoned him forward. The moment Hunter finally stood before him he carefully framed the other man’s face in his hands. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah,” Hunter answered softly, bringing his own hands up and laying them hesitantly on slim hips, his thumbs rubbing the soft skin almost reverently. “Are you?”

_Not really._ The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed them down, instead pulling Hunter to him and pressing their lips together. What began as a tentative meeting of mouths quickly went straight into I know what you like territory, with Hunter quickly catching onto what made Shawn almost swoon. Breaking apart and breathing heavily, he couldn’t help the small surprised laugh. “Damn, I guess you are a quick study.”

Hunter laughed as well, ducking his head in a brief show of shyness. “Told you.” A second later, he was letting out a surprised yelp as Shawn shoved him onto the bed. Before he could say anything, the other man was stripping out of his own jeans and he nearly swallowed his tongue at seeing the other man naked. This time there was no strategically placed objects obscuring the view (and he’d sooner die than admit to the Texan that he had a copy of that Playgirl shoved under his mattress at home) and what a view it was. 

The cocky grin was on full display along with the rest of him and Shawn gestured proudly to himself. “Enjoying the view?” he teased, grin widening when Hunter nodded dumbly. Turning to rummage through his gear bag sitting on the built-in desk, he smirked to himself at the low whine but continued his search for condoms and lube. When he turned back around, his breath left him in a rush, seeing Hunter propped up on his elbows and watching him. _Was this what I looked like the first time I played with Kevin and Scott?_ He wondered briefly, recalling that first time: the predatory gleam in the big man’s eyes and Razor’s soft laughter. _No way, I haven’t been that innocent in years._

At the sight of the condoms, Hunter felt his temperature rise another degree. “I uh, I’m clean,” he offered lamely, his cheeks flaming at the look Shawn gave him.

“Yeah well, this being your first time, I don’t think you want to know what it feels like to have come leaking out of your ass,” Shawn replied crassly, laughing at Hunter’s almost scandalized look. “Plus, doesn’t matter, I use protection no matter what. Even with Kevin and Scott.”

“I thought you were kidding about that,” Hunter returned faintly, shivering a little under Shawn’s gaze as the other man casually tossed the items he was holding onto the bed. “They just seem so…”

“It’s one of those things that only happens once in a while. After the whole thing with Marty, they helped me out a lot.” He paused as he got on the bed between Hunter’s slight spread thighs. “They’re pretty wrapped up in each other most of the time, but I guess they make an exception for me.”

Wordlessly, he made more room for Shawn between his legs, mind reeling about how they were sitting here discussing the Texan’ unconventional relationship with their friends and about to have sex themselves. _Joanie would be laughing her head off right now,_ he mused for a split second before he gasped loudly as his erection was grasped.

“Too bad I don’t feel like bottoming tonight,” Shawn observed as he swiped his thumb over the head and got a small moan out of the other man. “I now see why Joanie is pretty possessive of you. I’ll have to get her roses or something for sharing.”

Temporarily unable to speak, Hunter just nodded by rote, his arms shaking from holding him up. Those wicked blue eyes of Shawn’s flash up at him briefly, clearly enjoying torturing him. The hand that had been stroking him slowly released him and he bit his lip to stifle the groan of loss that wanted to escape.

“Don’t worry about being loud, pretty much the entire roster knows what they’re in for if they room next to me,” Shawn tossed out casually, finding the lube he’d thrown onto the bed earlier. Taking note of the wide-eyed look on Hunter’s face, he couldn’t hold back a bark of laughter. “What, Nash told you I’m – how’d you put it again? Flexible with partners? - but didn’t mention I tend to be loud?”

“M-maybe he didn’t think I was going to follow through?” Hunter replied weakly, watching as Shawn opened the lube and proceeded to drizzle it over his fingers.

Shawn gave him a thoughtful frown before shrugging, warming the lubricant carefully. “Maybe,” he agreed, though he doubted that was the case. Knowing Nash’s sense of humor, he’d probably find it hilarious for it to come as a surprise. Bringing his coated fingers to Hunter’s entrance, he hesitated for a split second. “You’re sure?”

“You really take the whole consent thing seriously, huh?” Hunter muttered, even as Shawn just looked at him evenly, making no move to take anything further. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Consent’s sexy, sue me,” the Texan drawled, pressing a lube coated finger inside slowly. Noting how the other man suddenly tensed all over, he sighed patiently. “You’re gonna have to relax for this to work, you know.”

Nodding wordlessly again, Hunter forced himself to relax. It felt weird, but not in the clinical way a prostate exam would be, just… different. Shawn made no further move to do anything, just continued thrusting that single finger in and out slowly, allowing him to get used to the sensation. Relaxing by increments, he nearly jumped when a second finger joined the first, twisting and spreading apart slightly. Just as he began to wonder what all the fuss was about, he nearly arched off the bed as a bolt of pleasure went through him. “Holy fuck,” he breathed as his arms gave out and he fell back onto the mattress.

Chuckling to himself as he added a third finger, Shawn had to admit that while this might not be the best idea, it was certainly turning into a fun time. “You alright there?” he asked casually as he tried and failed to keep the laughter from his voice.

“I think so?” Hunter replied, swallowing the moan of loss as the other man removed his fingers. The sudden feel of slick latex at his entrance made him lift his head, meeting Shawn’s eyes with his own, which felt impossibly wide. The Texan had paused, eyebrows raising in silent inquiry, which he managed to answer with a rapid nod.

His bottom lip caught between his teeth, Shawn pushed in a scant inch, his clean hand petting along the suddenly tense muscles of Hunter’s thigh. “I know, it’s not exactly comfortable at first,” he agreed, keeping his voice level and soothing. “It gets better, I swear.”

_It had damned well better,_ Hunter thought to himself, once again willing himself to relax. How Shawn liked bottoming was beyond him at this point, frankly. Maybe he should have perfected his poker face and bluffed his way to being on top? _Yeah, that probably wouldn’t have worked._ As the other man inched inside, he reminded himself to breathe and relax, just breathe and relax.

Finally bottoming out, Shawn braced himself on his hands, looking down at Hunter in concern. “You good?” he questioned, noting the almost shallow breathing and how Hunter’s hands were rhythmically clenching and releasing. “You can still say no.”

“Little late for that isn’t it?” Hunter asked faintly, surprised when the other man shook his head. “Seriously?”

“Eh, I can always go play with Nash and Razor,” Shawn pointed out, going to withdraw only to gasp in surprise as with a swift movement, he was promptly on his back with the bigger man atop him.

Burning with a jealousy he’d never felt before, he recalled the way Joanie had once flipped them over for her to be on top and decided to give it a shot. The next thing he was aware of was Shawn staring up at him, surprised but definitely good with the change in position. “Does this look like I want to stop?” he panted harshly, a little taken aback by himself. _This is a one-time thing,_ he tried repeating to himself, but a louder voice in his head was telling him he needed to blow Shawn’s fucking mind. Make him forget about any other person, male or female, and replace those memories with only himself.

Just as he was about to make some smart remark about bossy bottoms ( _shut up, Kevin, I’m not bossy,_ he informed the mental image of the man in his head _),_ Hunter lifted himself slowly before sinking back down. _Oh good, we’re finally getting somewhere,_ Shawn thought happily, resting his hands on the other man’s hips as a rhythm was worked out between them.

The change in position was a little better, but Hunter could already tell if they were to do this again ( _one-time thing, remember?_ Joanie’s voice in his head reminded him stubbornly _)_ he’d definitely prefer being the one fucking Shawn. Damn, wasn’t that a nice thought though? A sudden burst of pleasure nearly made him lose his rhythm, distracted from thoughts of Shawn’s lithe form writhing on his cock. “Oh, f-fuck,” he moaned out, eyes falling shut as the man beneath him changed his angle slightly and began thrusting up as he came back down. “You like this?”

A breathless little laugh escaped Shawn. “What, watching you ride my cock?” he questioned, eyebrows raising at the nod he got in return. “I’d definitely have to be dead to not enjoy it.”

“M-maybe next time it’ll be you riding mine.” Shawn’s hands clenching on his hips almost made him grin manically. _Bingo._ “Or I can hold you down, see if I can make you scream.” An even harder thrust up made him groan, resting his hands on the other man’s thighs as he continued on. “Bet I could.”

“I’m certainly ok with you trying,” Shawn agreed with a small whine, one hand coming up to encircle Hunter’s bobbing cock and stroking it in time with their thrusts. Adding a twist of his wrist on the upstroke, resulting in a choked but pleased moan, he brushed his thumb over the sensitive head. “You going to come for me?”

_Come all over you, make you mine,_ Hunter thought to himself briefly, orgasm sweeping over him almost by surprise. Feeling Shawn coming moments later, he was absurdly grateful for the condom the other man had insisted on. Jesus, he could understand why Joanie always insisted on cleaning up after and he didn’t even have to worry about it this time. With some minor assistance, he moved off the Texan, who promptly got up to dispose of the condom. Looking over the naked form of his friend (lover?), all he could think to himself was, _I’m so fucked._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Coming up behind Shawn backstage, Scott fitted himself along the smaller man’s back, wrapping one arm around his chest and pulling him close. “Kevin and I were a little disappointed you didn’t come play with us last night, _chico,_ ” he purred playfully, smirking around the toothpick in his mouth at the shiver that wracked the other man’s frame.

“Sorry, Scotty, had a surprise visitor last night,” the Texan drawled, leaning back into his friend’s embrace comfortably. Turning his head, he laughed at the look he was getting. “And no, it wasn’t Bret.”

At the mention of Hart, Hall half-scowled before his curiosity got the better of him. “So, who was it?” Following Shawn’s gaze to where Hunter was conversing with one of the writers, he felt his eyebrows raise before he looked back at a smirking Shawn. “You’re joking.”

“Nope.” At the almost impressed look he got, Shawn turned his head to speak directly into the darker man’s ear. “And get this, he was practically a virgin.”

Scott laughed a little with his teeth clenched around his toothpick. “Bet you taught him a thing or two,” he teased, shaking his head when Shawn shrugged innocently. “So, I guess I should tell big man you won’t be joining us much anymore?”

“Psh, no. You know you two aren’t getting rid of me that easily.” Turning to face the darker man, he pressed a flirty butterfly kiss to the corner of Hall’s mouth. “Who knows? Maybe I’ll bring him to play too.”

“Careful with that, Kevin might get jealous,” Scott warned without heat, even as he pulled the other man into a close hug. “I don’t know how he’d react to another top in the bedroom.”

_Nah, more like he won’t want anyone else to know that he gives up that precious control of his for you,_ he thought silently, knowing better than to say it aloud. Instead, he remarked loftily, “Who said Hunter was even on top?” Taking advantage of Scott’s momentary speechlessness, he moved from Hall’s embrace and headed towards gorilla to get ready for his match. “See ya later, bad guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, this took FOREVER for me to get out. I'm so used to dominating!Hunter that it was hard to write him as an almost virgin. Yes, I was most definitely inspired and used some lines from the episode of Grey's Anatomy where Lexie goes to Mark and says, Teach me as she's stripping. Don't judge me lmao


	8. Shawn/Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little request for @alexcong0108 on tumblr who wanted Hunter being all possessive and jealous of Shawn when one of Shawn's ex's comes back into the picture.

Breathing heavily, Shawn flopped bonelessly onto the bed, turning his head as Hunter did the same beside him. “Don’t think I’m complaining, because I’m definitely not,” he began with a light chuckle, meeting Hunter’s hazel eyes. “But uh, what’s the occasion?”

“What do you mean?” Hunter questioned, turning to his side, and pushing his sweaty hair from his face as he worked to control his breathing.

“You haven’t done me like that since your last title win,” the Texan pointed out, uncaring of the sweat and come rapidly cooling on his still heated skin. “So, again, what’s the occasion?”

Reaching out, he slid his hand along Shawn’s inner thigh, dipping down briefly to his slick and still relaxed hole which got a half-hearted swat aimed at his head. “I can’t just want to fuck you senseless?” Hunter asked as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the curve of a shoulder.

Rolling his eyes fondly, Shawn shook his head. “There’s doing me senseless and then there’s _this.”_ Hunter was quiet, his fingers tracing up and down the Texan’s side. “This is about Bret coming back, isn’t it?”

“No,” Hunter replied instantly, his tone not convincing in the slightest. Off the look his oldest friend and lover gave him, he huffed in irritation. “Alright maybe.”

“What, you think that just because we’re supposed to go out there and play nice for the cameras, I’m going to fall back into bed with him?” The deafening silence was answer enough. “Seriously? Bret and I were over literal _years_ ago. That was done before the whole Montreal thing, mainly because of you.”

“Me? What did I do?”

Shawn laughed, sitting up and looking over at him. “ _What did you do_?” he questioned playfully. “Oh, I don’t know. You were a gorgeous young thing that happened to catch my attention. You know how Bret was, it had to be all about him, _all_ the time.”

Hunter snorted derisively. “He’s still like that,” he muttered, his distaste for Hart seeping into his voice. He respected the man as a wrestler, how couldn’t you? Bret was easily one of the best for sure, but the way he’d treated most of the locker room, their friends, and Shawn especially, had soured Hunter on the man behind the performer. “I know you had some major feelings there once.”

“Yeah, keyword there: _once._ As in, no longer.” Pushing Hunter to his back, Shawn promptly straddled the bigger man’s waist and looked down at him from his perch. “And as much fun as this has been, I would like to walk out there tomorrow without limping.”

Laughing, Hunter reached up and tugged him down into a kiss. “Alright, alright. But if he so much as looks at you some type of way – “

Shawn cut him off with a hard kiss. “I swear, this possessive streak of yours is something else,” he mused when the kiss broke. “And I’m pretty sure it’s breaking a commandment or something.”

“Isn’t there one about adultery in there too?” Hunter questioned, getting a smack on his pec for it, narrowly avoiding a nipple. “Then again, our wives _encourage_ it, so maybe it doesn’t count. At least Steph does.”

“Wait, what?”

“She thinks it’s hot.” Hunter shrugged at the look he got from his friend. “Bugs me for details whenever I’m home.”

Torn between horror and amusement, Shawn dithered on a response for a minute. “You- you don’t tell her, do you?”

Silence.

“Hunter!”


	9. Shawn/Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little prompt fill for @whocldeverleaveme on Tumblr, using @write-it-motherfuckers one word fluff prompts dancing and giggles.
> 
> For those who don't know what line dancing is, check here.

“Absolutely not.”

Shawn lifted his head off Hunter’s chest with a pout, brushing his hair back with one hand. “Why not?” he questioned innocently. “I can teach you.”

“There is no way on this Earth you can convince me to go line dancing,” Hunter replied lifting his head enough to meet Shawn’s amused gaze. His friend and lover could convince him to do many things, like flashing his ass to the entire WWE universe on live television but even he had his limits. “Not happening.”

“But it’s fun!” the Texan protested with a laugh. “I mean, we’d have to get you some cowboy boots and a hat – “

“You better get those thoughts out of your head right now.” Hunter’s tone was firm with an undercurrent of amusement. “I’d say I’d spank you but we both know you’d enjoy that too much.”

“And you’d be right.” A beat as Shawn adjusted his sprawl over the other man. “C’mon, not even for me?”

“Not even for you, sorry, baby.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Stephanie bit her lip, trying desperately to hold in the giggles that wanted to escape. Hunter caught the look she was giving him and scowled. “Don’t say it.”

Unable to hold back, she braced herself against the nearest wall and began giggling uncontrollably at the sight of her husband in jeans, cowboy boots and a Stetson hat. “Oh, I have got to take a picture of this,” she choked out, fumbling for her BlackBerry.

“I swear, I will divorce you,” Hunter threatened, lunging desperately for the phone as she danced out of his reach.

“You will not,” she taunted with a laugh, pulling up her camera. When he crossed his arms and scowled even harder, she turned the pout that always worked on her dad on him. “Please? Just one picture?”

Half sighing, half growling, he finally nodded after several seconds. “Fine. One. That’s it and you show no one.”

Going from a pout to a brilliant smile, Stephanie snapped the picture before he could change his mind. Prancing over to him, she leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him. “Love you,” she told him in a sing-song voice, giggling when he ground out a response.

“The things I do for the people I love,” he muttered to her retreating backside, adjusting the ridiculous hat and following her out.


	10. Shawn/Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @alexcong0108 on tumblr.
> 
> Takes place in the same 'verse as Even Better Ideas, many years in the future, but you don't need to read that to understand this.

Sitting in the oversized jacuzzi tub with a naked, wet Shawn all over him, Hunter was fairly certain this was easily one of the better ideas they’d ever had. No wives, no friends wanting to hang out, and best of all, away from work. “You don’t know how badly I needed this,” he mumbled into the curve of Shawn’s neck, just resting there, not teasing or making a move to instigate anything.

“And you were skeptical,” Shawn replied fondly, running a hand over Hunter’s scalp, and smiling at the almost purr his motion elicited. “Told you they’d survive without you for a few days.”

Lifting his head, he stared at the Texan pointedly. “Last time you had an idea, Nash and Razor watched us have sex,” he pointed out with a huff, laughing a little when Shawn looked almost offended.

“Not true! That was your idea, thank you very much,” Shawn reminded him haughtily. “I just made sure you followed through with it.”

Opening his mouth to argue, Hunter stopped as he remembered that it had, in fact, been **his** idea. _Well, shit._ Taking note of the gleam of triumph in Shawn’s eyes, he dipped his fingers in the water and flicked it at his lover in mild annoyance. The surprised little laugh that escaped the other man made him smile, pulling Shawn close. “Alright, but you can at least admit you don’t always have the best ideas, Mr. Eh, I can make it.”

Laughing loudly, Shawn shrugged casually. “I did make it though, didn’t I?” he pointed out, recalling the cage match in which he’d jumped off the side of the cage onto the announce table. He could remember looking down at it and mentally shrugging to himself, thinking, oh I can make that. “Besides, you know you love me.”

“Yeah, I do love you,” Hunter agreed, smiling at the pleased expression on the other man’s face, lifting his head as Shawn leant down and pressed their mouths together in a slow kiss. This right here made their impromptu vacation worth it. There was no one around to interrupt, no one to question why they were alone together for more than a couple minutes. It was just the two of them, which was how they both liked it. In just a few more days, they’d have to go back to being husbands and fathers, go back to hiding what they really were to each other. For now, though, it’s just them and the easy, wonderful affection flowing easily between them.


	11. Gargano/Ciampa/LeRae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically not a request but something i came up with on the spur of the moment because I have a mighty need for more Gargano/Ciampa fic.

Candice leapt onto her husband’s back, laughing when he caught her easily and turned his head to get a kiss. “I know something you don’t know,” she told him in a singsong tone, her lilac hair swinging with their movement as he carted her around their home.

“And you’re not going to tell me, are you?” he asked, trying, and failing to dump her unceremoniously onto the couch. She simply tightened her thighs and arms around him and dragged him down with her, laughing in delight the whole time. “C’mon babe, tell me.”

“Hmmm… nope!” she replied, only to shriek a moment later as he reached back and began tickling at every inch he could reach. “Stop, stop, you’re not playing fair!”

“Tell me then!” Johnny demanded, laughing himself now as he attempted to extricate himself from her limbs. “Tell me, tell me, tell me.”

“God, do you two never stop acting like children?”

Freezing, with Candice still laughing breathlessly in his ear, Johnny turned his head slowly. Eyes going wide as they landed on their third, he stared in surprise. Tommaso stood there in the door, arms folded over his chest and leaning casually against the frame watching them calmly. The feel of his wife’s small hands pulling him back against her momentarily broke his stupefied thoughts, turning his head to look at her.

She just gave him a wicked little smile, cutting her eyes back to Ciampa still standing in the doorway. “Daddy’s home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue writing in this pairing?


	12. Chris/Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, technically not a request but I needed a small break from writing Better Place for a month straight without pause. 
> 
> AU, where they meet as kids in high school. Fair warning, they're 17 in this story, but there's no penetrative sex but they do fool around. Takes place 2015

Sitting in the bed of Chris’ truck, passing a bottle of cheap wine they’d conned one of his brother’s into buying back and forth, Eddie had to admit this was one of his better birthdays. At least until…

“My mom’s going back to Edmonton,” Chris stated calmly, taking a healthy swig off the bottle before passing it back to his boyfriend. “Think her and dad are splitting but they won’t say for sure.”

Breath punching out of his lungs as though he’d been kicked in the gut, he nearly choked on a mouthful of wine. Swallowing painfully, it took him a second to speak as he went to pass the bottle back. “Oh yeah?” he finally managed, trying for a casual response. _No, no, no…_

“Hey.” Bringing a hand up to Eddie’s cheek, Chris gently turned the other boy to face him. “It’s okay, I’m not leaving. They gave me the choice but I’m staying right here, with you. It’s okay.”

Releasing the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, he playfully smacked the other boy on the arm. “Don’t scare me like that, _querido,”_ he groused, though there was no heat to it. “You’re really staying?”

“Couple more months they wouldn’t be able to stop me anyway,” the Canadian pointed out with a half shrug. He’d be eighteen in May, legally able to do as he pleased and there was no way he was heading back to Canada when his heart was here in Texas.

“ _Sí, es verdad_ ,” Eddie agreed weakly, relief and alcohol combining to make his head spin. Ever since Chris’ family had moved here, and they’d become friends, he’d been scared that one day he’d lose him if they went back. It was worse now that he knew just how deeply his feelings for the other boy ran, and how deeply Chris returned those feelings. Scooting closer, he brought their mouths together with an easy familiarity. “Didn’t want to lose you.”

“Well, you’re not losing me,” Benoit assured, resting their foreheads together and basking in the knowledge that he wouldn’t be leaving. “Oh hey, on a better note: my dad and I redid that old bungalow outside of our house.”

A little baffled at that, the Latino blinked at him. “Okay?” he ventured, not knowing what else to say.

Chris just looked back at him in amusement, tilting his head down enough so they could kiss again. “It’s now mine,” he breathed against his boyfriend’s lips, smiling crookedly when the other boy gasped in surprise. “Figured we can sober up a bit and you can… spend the night.”

Shivering a little at the suggestive tone of Chris’ voice, Eddie nodded rapidly. “Sounds like the best idea you’ve had in a long time,” he agreed breathlessly, silently wondering if maybe they’d get around to that last step they’d been dancing around for the better part of a year. Hurried hand jobs and messy, inexperienced blowjobs were all well and fine, especially to two horny teenagers, but he admitted to being damned curious as to what it would feel like to actually have sex with one another.

“You don’t need to be back home tonight?”

Distracted by thoughts of just what they could get up to by themselves with a bed, it took the Latino a moment for the softly spoken question to register in his head. “No, _madre_ knows I’m with you,” he said a little unsteadily, “so, I’m all yours tonight.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A little while later, Chris was letting them into the aforementioned bungalow, hitting a light switch and illuminating the inside. “It’s not much,” he muttered, gesturing around vaguely. There was a small living room set up, along with a half kitchen, a bathroom and a set of stairs obviously leading to a loft space that could only contain one thing: his room.

Eddie made a dismissive sound. “You’re practically living on your own in this place,” he pointed out, turning to lock the door behind him and trying to stop his hands from shaking.

“Just about, yeah,” the Canadian agreed, gesturing to the stairs. “Come on, bedroom’s upstairs.” Walking single file up the narrow steps, a large open loft space was quickly revealed. Turning on one of the floor lamps he had set up, before going over to the small window A/C unit and turning it on low. Finished, he stood there a little awkwardly. “Well, this is it.”

“ _Es agradable_ ,” the Latino returned, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Why was this so awkward? He wondered to himself. They’d been alone together plenty of times, but something about tonight was different and he couldn’t put his finger on it. Fighting to control his shakiness, he moved over to where Chris was standing stiffly. _“¿Estás bien?”_

“I’m okay.” Benoit blinked at him, taking note of the small tremor running through the other boy’s body. “You’re shaking,” he pointed out uneasily.

“So are you.” Eddie was quiet for a second. “We don’t have to do anything, you know.”

“I know. I just…” Chris blew out a frustrated breath, scrubbing a hand over his face as he tried to articulate what he wanted to say. Finally, he settled on the truth. “I don’t know what I’m doing, and I’m scared I’ll hurt you and – “

“Hey, hey, look at me,” the Latino implored, bringing his hands up to the other boy’s face to catch his attention. “It’s okay, _mi querido,_ I promise. I don’t know what I’m doing either, you know that.” The other boy just nodded shakily. “Come here, come on, let’s just go sit down, okay?”

Following Eddie almost robotically, they sat down together at the foot of his bed. Ever since his birthday back in May, he’d been thinking about this night non-stop and now he couldn’t even follow through with it. “I hope I haven’t completely ruined your birthday,” he muttered.

“What makes you think you ruined it?” Eddie questioned disbelievingly, making Chris look at him a tiny bit warily. “I’m here with you and even if we were to just go to sleep, it’d be a good birthday.” Brightening at his own idea, he scooted back on the bed and lay down, beckoning the other boy to him. “Come on, come here.”

Moving to lay beside his boyfriend, Chris draped an arm over Eddie’s waist, meeting warm brown eyes and managing a smile. “This is nice,” he offered, most of his earlier shakiness gone as the Latino returned his smile.

The Latino nodded. “ _Si,_ it is.” Leaning forward, he brought their mouths together in a gentle kiss. “You okay now?”

“ _Oui, je vais bien_.” Moving his arm from around the other boy’s waist, Chris instead brought his hand up to Eddie’s face, cupping his cheek for a second before leaning in and kissing him again. By the time they broke apart for air, they were both breathing heavily, staring at one another for a long minute.

“Chris…”

“Eddie.”

Mouths meeting again with no hesitation, Eddie couldn’t help but moan low in his throat, overwhelmed with need. Breaking apart for air again, he opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and met the bright blue eyes of his boyfriend. “ _Te deseo, mi amor_.”

“I’m not sure what that means,” Chris admitted with a small, unsteady laugh, moving his hand from the Latino’s face, and choosing to run it down the other boy’s side. “I obviously know what _mi amor_ means, but the first part I’m a little lost on.” 

“Uhm, it uh, it means I want you, or I- I desire you,” the Latino finally managed, shivering slightly when Chris’ fingers found a swatch of bare skin where his shirt had ridden up. And God, hearing him speak Spanish might be more of a turn on than hearing him speak French. “I’m not… expecting any more than you want to give… so, so, don’t feel…” he trailed off with a gasp as his shirt was pushed a little further up and those clever fingers began wandering further up his bare chest.

“I know,” Benoit breathed, brushing a small kiss over the other boy’s mouth as he allowed his hand to wander over neatly defined muscle. “I don’t want you to feel forced into anything either, so if you want me to stop, just say so.”

“ _Si,_ okay,” Eddie agreed readily, arching into the touch momentarily before his hand found the hem of Chris’ shirt and tugged on it. “Take this off.”

Removing his hand from the tempting skin of his boyfriend, Chris nodded and sat up, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. By the time he’d turned back around, Eddie had clearly done the same, laying on his back and looking so tempting, Chris forgot how to breathe for a second. They’d seen one another in various stages of undress but something about having the other boy half-dressed and in his bed was enough to make his brain short circuit. “ _Sainte mère de Dieu_.”

Laughing, the Latino held out a hand. “ _Ven aca, querido_ ,” he coaxed gently, smiling when the Canadian moved in close once again. Trailing a hand down Chris’ chest, he stopped just shy of the waist of his jeans, their eyes meeting questioningly. “Is this okay?”

Feeling tongue tied and awkward, Benoit nodded robotically as he mirrored the touch on Eddie, feeling the muscles of the other’s stomach contract sharply. He could do this, he reminded himself silently, popping the button through the loop and tugging gently before pausing. “I… want this good for you,” he stuttered out, his fingers trembling where they brushed against the waist of Eddie’s boxers.

Propping himself up on an elbow, he waited until their eyes locked on one another before speaking, trying to keep the nerves from his voice. “Chris, _mi amo_ , it’s already good because it’s with you,” Eddie assured quietly. “I trust you, it’s okay. If you just want to mess around, that’s okay too.” A beat. “Do we even have anything to um, use?”

Turning red, Chris jerked his chin towards the nightstand. “I uh, I might’ve gone all the way to Silver City, just so no one saw me,” he replied bashfully, ducking his head. This was Texas, after all, who knew what would’ve happened if someone saw? Maybe they’d assume the condoms and lubricant were for a girl, but if someone made the correct assumption, he could’ve ended up in the hospital or worse.

Interest piqued, the Latino raised his eyebrows inquiringly. “Been planning this long?” he questioned teasingly, falling back into their usual playful banter in an effort to hopefully get the other boy to relax a little.

It worked, Chris huffing a small embarrassed laugh. “A couple months. Since my birthday.” He half-shrugged. “I mean, I wanted to anyway, you know, but uhm, when mom started talking about leaving, I kind of panicked because what if I left and you found someone else and – “

Sensing his boyfriend was about to start rambling to distract himself, Eddie cut him off with a rough kiss, swallowing the surprised little whine it elicited. Breaking apart, he almost laughed at the slightly dumbstruck look from the other boy. “ _Eres el único para mí._ You are the only one for me. Once we’re both eighteen, where you go, I go, _¿recordar?”_

“Where you go, I go,” Benoit agreed shakily, easily recalling the vow they’d made underneath the bleachers of the football field one night after sneaking out to see one another. He’d ended up with poison ivy on his legs, but it had been worth it in the end. “ _Je t’aime, ma chere_.”

“ _Te queiro tambien, mi querido_.” Exchanging another kiss, the Latino lay back, looking up at the other curiously. “So, what do you want to do now?”

Refraining from answering verbally, Chris turned his focus onto working the jeans and boxers from his boyfriend’s hips, pulling them down and off, leaving him naked. “I’ve thought about this a lot, you know,” he finally spoke, running his hands almost reverently over Eddie’s thighs and feeling the muscle twitch under them. “What it would be like, having you naked in my bed.”

For someone who ordinarily spoke very little, it always surprised Eddie just how much Chris ended up talking in moments like this. Not that he was complaining, oh no. Biting his lip on a moan, highly conscious of the fact that the other boy’s parents were mere feet away in the main house, he arched into the touch.

Moving to lay beside the Latino, Benoit nuzzled against a lightly stubbled cheek, before speaking. “ _J’adore te voir comme ça,”_ he said softly, bypassing touching his boyfriend’s needy erection in favor of trailing his fingers along the ridges of Eddie’s abdomen. The low moan that the other couldn’t hold back was all the encouragement he needed to continue. “ _Je me demande à quoi tu ressembleras quand je serai en vous. Je veux te voir sous moi, avoir tes jambes enroulées autour de ma taille pendant que je te baise_. _”_

“Chris,” the Latino panted out with a broken moan, turning his head slightly and whining at the heated look in those beautiful blue eyes. “I can’t… “

“Don’t. C’mon, let go.” Pressing their mouths together in a hard kiss, he swallowed what surely would’ve been a particularly loud moan as Eddie came apart without being touched. Pulling apart with a breathless moan of his own, he shuddered all over as he came in his jeans, resting his forehead against Eddie’s and breathing heavily. “Was that, okay?” he asked after he regained his senses, blinking dazedly at the other boy.

“ _Jesuchristo_ ,” Eddie muttered breathlessly, getting an amused little laugh from his boyfriend that he couldn’t even be mad at. “I have no idea what you were saying, but that was something else.”

“I… I can tell you if you want,” Chris offered, turning red as he recalled just what he’d been saying. He’d meant every word of it, but the thought of saying it in English was a little daunting. Making a face at the feel of rapidly cooling come in his underwear, he flipped to his back and undid the button of his jeans, shoving them down before kicking them off impatiently. That accomplished, he turned his head only to flush darker at the look of frank admiration on his boyfriend’s face. “You shouldn’t be looking at me like that.”

“Why not? _Eres muy guapo_ ,” the Latino pointed out, making a move to shift and grab his shirt to clean up with. They were about the same size, he and Chris, so he knew he could easily borrow another shirt the next day. Snagging it with his fingertips, he lay back and cleaned up as best he could, offering it to his boyfriend a few moments later. “So, you going to tell me what you said? Must be pretty good for you turn almost purple.”

Smacking Eddie lightly on the thigh, Benoit tossed the shirt onto the floor to be picked up later. “It’s nothing bad,” he hedged, hoping maybe the other boy would drop it. When he was met with a patient but expectant look, he blew out an annoyed breath. “I said that I loved seeing you like this.” Here, he gestured to the Latino’s naked frame.

“And…?” the other boy prompted, snickering as Chris ducked his head shyly, obviously not ready to continue. “Oh, come on now, don’t get all shy on me now. I won’t laugh, I swear.”

Dithering silently for a minute, Chris toyed with the bedspread beneath them for a moment. “The rest of it was…,” he lowered his voice to barely above a whisper, unable to look Eddie in the eye as he said in a small rush, “I wonder what you'll look like when I'm in you. I want to see you under me, have your legs wrapped around my waist while I fuck you.”

Jaw dropping open in surprise, Eddie lifted his head and stared at his boyfriend in shock even as his dick twitched a little in interest. “That’s really what you said?” he breathed, looking completely taken aback when his boyfriend nodded hesitantly. “Come here.” When Chris obliged, Eddie kissed him again. “That… that is probably the second-best thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Laughing a little self-consciously, Benoit looked at him curiously as he lay down beside the other boy. “Only the second-best? What’s the first?”

“When you first told me that you loved me.” Smiling at the pleased expression on his boyfriend’s face, Eddie smiled at him. “And to be honest? I can’t wait to have you inside me either. When we’re ready, yeah?” 

“Yeah, okay.”

After several minutes of comfortable silence, the Latino looked over when Chris grabbed one of his hands in his, interlacing their fingers together. “You’re looking awful thoughtful there _, querido, ¿qué pasa_?”

“Hm? Oh, I was just thinking. You know they decided that supreme court case, Obergefell v. Hodges back in June.” At the blank look he received, Chris rolled his eyes. “The one that lets people like us get married?”

“Nah, I didn’t know about that.” A beat. “Wait, you saying you want us to get married?”

“I don’t know, maybe? I know that would mean outing yourself to your family though.”

“Yours too.”

“They know.”

Sitting up in surprise, Eddie stared at his boyfriend in shock. “They know?” he repeated, a little taken aback. “Since when?”

“Uh, since forever? It’s different in Canada, I guess. No one really even thinks twice about it.” He shrugged at Eddie’s look. “I know things are different here, and especially within your family’s culture.”

“I think maybe _madre_ knows, or at least suspects,” the Latino admitted after a minute, sighing. “ _Mi_ _papá_ , well, to say he wouldn’t have taken it well is a bit like saying Hitler was only a little evil.” Settling back down, he looked down at their entwined hands. “You’d really want to marry me though?”

“Only if you wanted to.” The response was immediate, with zero hesitation. “I know it might make things difficult with your family, but I meant it when I said you were it for me. I haven’t even looked at anyone else practically since you and I met and I know we said where one goes, the other does too. I thought it might make things easier sometimes, you know?”

“You planning on going somewhere?” Eddie ventured after a moment, feeling his heartrate pick up at the thought. Chris had said earlier he wasn’t going back to Canada but still…

“I mean… I considered going to Florida maybe, see about getting into a wrestling school or something. I’ve wanted to do that since I was a kid, watching like Bret Hart and them on TV. I wouldn’t go without you, of course, but it’s a thought.”

“That’d be pretty cool,” the Latino admitted, even as he internally breathed a sigh of relief that Chris freely admitted he wasn’t going anywhere without him. “You don’t think they’d say anything if we were together?”

“I doubt it, I think there’s a couple wrestlers in WWE that are out right now, but I can’t say for sure.” Chris laughed a little. “Wouldn’t that be cool though? Maybe headline WrestleMania together or something?”

Eddie had to admit, that did sound amazing. “Only one problem with going to Florida, you graduate before I do.” 

“So? Gives us a year to save up.” Propping himself on an elbow, Benoit looked at him curiously. “You’d want to do that? Go to Florida with me?”

“Where you go, I go.” A brief silence before he plowed on. “And you know, we can get married in Florida, avoid any complications with my family. But uh, we don’t have to wait until then to actually have sex do we?”

Giddy with plans and ideas, Chris shook his head, leaning down and drawing the other boy into a breathless kiss. “I love you,” he stated, squeezing the hand still entwined in his gently.

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obergefell v Hodges was the landmark Supreme Court case here in the US that allowed same-sex marriage to become legal in all 50 states.


	13. Bret/Shawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically not a request, just something I had on my hard drive. Completely unrelated to my Bret/Shawn story with Max.

Shaking with rage as he stalked through the locker room, Bret leveled a glare on everyone and anyone in his way. First, Sha- _no, not Shawn, never again –_ Michaels nearly broke his fucking leg, then Vince screaming for the bell. _I didn’t fucking tap, I’d never have fucking tapped._ Kicking the door to his locker room open, he stormed inside, slamming the door closed behind him viciously. “Fuck this place and everyone in it,” he growled, bending down to undo the laces of his boots, fingers fumbling with the rage still boiling inside him.

Rage… and betrayal. Giving up, he sat down heavily on the bench, tears blurring his vision. God damnit, he was not about to cry over that fucker. He’d survived the dungeon, for Christ’s sake, he could survive this bullshit too. Clearly, he’d been mistaken about… everything. _I can’t believe I fell for it,_ he thought to himself with a headshake, _I should’ve fucking known better._

The knock on the locker room door opened tentatively, and he looked up, half-expecting to see his brother. The second he saw who it was, he was on his feet, ready to fight. “Get. Out.”

Shawn visibly recoiled, blue eyes wide and tearful. “Bret… please,” he whispered pleadingly, moving inside, and shutting the door to keep from being overheard. “I… I didn’t know… I swear…”

“The fuck you didn’t!” Bret shouted, feeling darkly victorious as the other man cringed away from him like a whipped dog. “Of course you knew, that was the whole reason for everything, wasn’t it?”

Michaels shook his head rapidly in denial. “No, no… Bret, I didn’t know! I wouldn’t have done that to you, you know I wouldn’t have.”

“Do I?” he challenged, taking a menacing step forward. “You fucked Marty over, and now you’ve fucked me over. Congratulations, I hope that stupid title was worth it.”

Shawn slid down the wall a little, still looking at him pleadingly with tears falling freely down his face. “Baby, please… I didn’t… I’d never…” he was full on sobbing now.

Tensing at the pet name, Bret felt his fists clench at his side. “Don’t… don’t you fucking _dare_ call me that again. You lost all right to call me that out in that ring and you know it.” Taking a steadying breath, he willed himself not to throw a punch at the crying man, turning and heading to the shower. “Just go, Michaels.”

Finally managing to get his boots off, he threw them at the wall as he had to fight the urge to go back out and talk to the other man. It had been a bad idea, getting involved with the man in the first place and an even worse one to… no _._ He refused to even _think_ of the fact that he’d meant it when he’d said he loved the man that he’d actually meant it. _I can’t believe I was naïve enough to think it was real for him too,_ he thought bitterly, stripping off his ring gear and throwing it in the same direction as his boots. _Doesn’t matter anymore._

Stepping into the shower and turning the water on full blast, he turned his face up towards the heavy spray. They’d come to Montreal a happy couple, and they’d be leaving the complete opposite. Fucking hell, he’d come _this_ close to taking Shawn home to meet the rest of his family. He’d already met Owen, of course, and Diana, both of whom had shockingly approved of them together. _You’re so happy, Bret,_ he could recall his sister telling him, smiling the same smile she’d inherited from their mother. _It’s nice to see you like this._

“Please… just listen…”

“I don’t want to fucking listen!” Twisting the shower knobs off, Bret turned to see Shawn standing in the doorway, looking lost. “This was just some game to you, wasn’t it? Get close to me, get me to let my guard down and then blindside me the minute you had the opportunity! I should’ve -”

“ _Vince told me you knew!”_ Shawn practically screamed back, stopping Bret before he could say anything further. “He told me you were okay with it, that you wanted me to attempt the sharpshooter even though I don’t know how to do it! He said you knew, you were okay with it, that this was the plan all along! Why do you think I said I wanted to talk to you before the match?” He was crying again, great gulping sobs wracking through him, only the doorframe keeping him upright. “You were busy all day, so I just… took what I was told at face value. The fucking locker room hates me now, worse than before, and I don’t even want that fucking belt. Not if the cost is this high.”

A headache pounded behind his eyes, even as his mind raced. _Vince. Of fucking course._ “They kept me busy to keep you from talking to me,” Bret stated quietly, the anger at Shawn draining out of him. “God fucking damnit…” Shawn was still crying, his hair hanging around his face like a curtain, making him feel like a complete asshole. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“W-what?”

Bret looked down at himself pointedly. “You need to move so I can get dressed,” he stated as he looked back up. “And then we can go back to the hotel. I’ve had enough of this place for the night.”

Sniffling, still obviously unsure, Shawn stepped back as he moved forward. “We?” he questioned softly, as Bret got closer.

“Yeah, baby, we,” the Canadian agreed with a sigh, only to nearly get knocked into the wall when the other man abruptly launched himself at him. “Jesus, Shawn, you’re going to have to let me put clothes on.”

“Like you better like this,” Shawn mumbled with a weak chuckle.

“We’re not having make up sex in the locker room.”

“We’ve had sex in the locker room before.”

“That’s not the point!”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Find me on tumblr at rainianytewolf1.


End file.
